Disney Legendary Battles/Franchises
There's the list of franchises for Disney Legendary Battles Walt Disney Pictures *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Silly Symphonies'' *''Alice's Comedies'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Fantasia'' *''The Reluctant Dragon'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Saludos Amigos'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Song of the South'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' *''So Dear to My Heart'' *''Cinderella'' *''Treasure Island'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' **''Disney Fairies'' *''The Sword and the Rose'' *''Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue'' *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''The Littlest Outlaw'' *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' *''Westward Ho the Wagons!'' *''Johnny Tremain'' *''Old Yeller'' *''The Light in the Forest'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' *''Third Man on the Mountain'' *''Toby Tyler'' *''Kidnapped'' *''Pollyana'' *''Ten Who Dared'' *''Swiss Family Robinson'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''The Absent-Minded Professor'' *''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' *''Greyfriars Bobby'' *''Babes in Toyland'' *''Moon Pilot'' *''Bon Voyage!'' *''Big Red'' *''Almost Angels'' *''The Legend of Lobo'' *''In Search of the Castaways'' *''Son of Flubber'' *''Miracle of the White Stallions'' *''Savage Sam'' *''Summer Magic'' *''The Incredible Journey'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''A Tiger Walks'' *''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' *''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' *''The Moon-Spinners'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Emil and the Detectives'' *''Those Calloways'' *''The Monkey's Uncle'' *''The Ugly Dachshund'' *''Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N.'' *''The Fighting Prince of Donegal'' *''Follow Me, Boys!'' *''Monkeys, Go Home!'' *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' *''The Gnome-Mobile'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' *''The Happiest Millionaire'' *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' *''Never a Dull Moment'' *''The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Smith!'' *''Rascal'' *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' *''King of the Grizzlies'' *''The Boatniks'' *''The Wild Country'' *''The Aristocats'' *''The Barefoot Executive'' *''Scandalous John'' *''The Million Dollar Duck'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''The Biscuit Eater'' *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' *''Napoleon and Samantha'' *''Run, Cougar, Run'' *''Snowball Express'' *''The World's Greatest Athlete'' *''Charley and the Angel'' *''One Little Indian'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Superdad'' *''The Bears and I'' *''The Castaway Cowboy'' *''The Strongest Man in the World'' *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' *''One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing'' *''Ride a Wild Pony'' *''No Deposit, No Return'' *''Treasure of Matecumbe'' *''Gus'' *''Escape from the Dark'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''A Tale of Two Critters'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Candleshoe'' *''The Cat from Outer Space'' *''Hot Lead and Hot Feet'' *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' *''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' *''The Black Hole'' *''Midnight Madness'' *''The Watcher in the Woods'' *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' *''Amy'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''Condorman'' *''Night Crossing'' *''Tron'' *''Tex'' *''Trenchcoat'' *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' *''Never Cry Wolf'' *''The Black Couldron'' *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' *''One Magic Christmas'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Benji the Hunted'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Cheetah'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''DuckTales'' *''White Fang'' *''Shipwrecked'' *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Newsies'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''Aladdin'' *''A Far Off Place'' *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' *''Hocus Pocus'' *''Cool Runnings'' *''The Three Musketeers'' *''Iron Will'' *''Blank Check'' *''The Lion King'' *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''The Santa Clause'' *''Weightlifters'' *''Man of the House'' *''Tall Tale'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Operation Dumbo Drop'' *''The Big Green'' *''James and the Giant Peach'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''That Darn Cat'' *''Hercules'' *''Air Bud'' *''RocketMan'' *''Flubber'' *''Meet the Deedles'' *''Mulan'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' *''Mighty Joe Young'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''Endurance'' *''Tarzan'' *''The Straight Story'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Disney's The Kid'' *''Remember the Titans'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Recess'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''The Princess Dairies'' *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' *''Snowy Dogs'' *''The Rookie'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Tuck Everlasting'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''Holes'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''Brother Bear'' *''The Young Black Stallion'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Miracle'' *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' *''Home on the Range'' *''National Treasure'' *''Ice Princess'' *''Sky High'' *''Valiant'' *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Glory Road'' *''Eight Below'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''The Wild'' *''Invincible'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Underdog'' *''The Game Plan'' *''Enchanted'' *''College Road Trip'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Roadside Romeo'' *''Bolt'' *''Bedtime Stories'' *''Race to Witch Mountain'' *''G-Force'' *''A Christmas Carol'' *''Old Dogs'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Disney's Prince of Persia'' *''Secretariat'' *''Do Dooni Chaar'' *''Tangled'' *''Tron'' *''Anaganaga O Dheerudu'' *''Mars Needs Moms'' *''Zokkomon'' *''Prom'' *''John Carter'' *''Arjun: The Warrior Prince'' *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''Planes'' *''Frozen'' *''Million Dollar Arm'' *''Khoobsurat'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''McFarland, USA'' *''Tomorrowland'' *''ABCD 2'' *''The Finest Hours'' *''Zootopia'' *''The BFG'' *''Pete's Dragon'' *''Queen of Katwe'' *''Moana'' *''Dangal'' *''Quest for the Tiger Wizard'' *''The Dolphin of the Ocean'' *''Rock, Roll and Spirits'' *''Romeo and Juliet'' *''Walter Fox: Cartoon Detective'' *''The Face Paint Girl Heroes'' *''The Great Face Paint Rescue'' *''Blake & Blainley'' *''Katie Woodencloak'' *''Space Adventures'' Touchstone Pictures *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Armageddon'' *''Pearl Harbor'' *''Step Up 3D'' Disneynature *''Disneynature Documentaries'' Hollywood Pictures Lucasfilm, Ltd. * Star Wars * Indiana Jones * Strange Magic * American Graffiti * Latino * Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters * Willow * Tucker: The Man and His Dream * Radioland Murders * Red Tails * Maniac Mansion LucasArts * Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders * Defenders of Dynatron City * Pipe Dream * Monkey Island * Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe * Day of the Tentacle * Herc's Adventures * Grim Fandango * Gladius Pixar Animation Studios * Toy Story * A Bug's Life * Monsters Inc. * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles * Cars * Ratatoullie * WALL-E * Up * Brave * Inside Out * The Good Dinosaur * Coco * Michelle * Days and Times * Galactic Humans * The Future * The Friendly Lion * Ricochet * Fluffy Dogs * The Cotton Candy Factory * The Land of the Myths * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Pixar Shorts Disney Theatrical Group *Disney Theatrical Productions *''Disney on Ice'' *''Playhouse Disney Live!'' *''Aida'' *''The Lion King: The Musical'' ABC A+E Networks *''Pride and Prejudice'' *''Emma'' *''Jane Eyre'' *''The Pale Horse'' *''The Ebb-Tide'' *''Hornblower'' *''Vanity Fair'' *''Murder in a Small Town'' *''The Lady in Question'' *''P.T. Barnum'' *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'' *''Small Vices'' *''The Golden Spiders: A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' *''The Great Gatsby'' *''Longitude'' *''Lorna Doone'' *''Thin Air'' *''The Lost Battalion'' *''The Lost World'' *''Victoria & Albert'' *''Walking Shadow'' *''Lathe of Heaven'' *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' *''Napoléon'' *''Shackleton'' *''Benedict Arnold: A Question of Honor'' *''The Mayor of Casterbridge'' *''The Frankenstein Chronicles'' *''100 Centre Street'' *''The Andromeda Strain'' *''Bates Motel'' *''The Beast'' *''Breakout Kings'' *''The Cleaner'' *''Coma'' *''Damien'' *''The Glades'' *''Bag of Bones'' *''Longmire'' *''The Enfield Haunting'' *''The Returned'' *''Those Who Kill'' *''Unforgettable'' History *''Knightfall'' *''Six'' *''Vikings'' *''Alone'' *''American Pickers'' *''American Restoration'' *''Ancient Aliens'' *''Big Easy Motors'' *''Counting Cars'' *''The Curse of Oak Island'' *''Forged In Fire'' *''Iron & Fire'' *''Mountain Men'' *''Ozzy & Jack's World Detour'' *''Pawn Stars'' *''Swamp People'' Lifetime *''Fashionably Late with Rachel Zoe'' *''Mary Kills People'' *''UnREAL'' *''Little Women'' *''Project Runway'' *''The Rap Game'' FYI *''World Food Championships'' *''#BlackLove'' *''Tiny House'' *''Kocktails with Khloé'' *The Biography Channel Disney Channel Disney XD *''Mech-X4'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Two More Eggs'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Motorcity'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Lab Rats''/''Mighty Med'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' *''Skyrunners'' *''Pants on Fire'' *''Mark & Russell's Wild Ride'' Disney Junior *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Puppy Dog Tales'' *''Vampirina'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Chuggington'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Whisker Haven'' *''Fancy Nancy'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Stanley'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' Disney Zoog * The Secret Foxes * The Vigilante Fighters Show * Cool Kat * Daxter and the Galactic Troop * Odyssey * Holiday Beach * The Rock 'n' Roll On! * Clarissa and Olivia * Space Heroes * Sea Guardians * Toons in Training * The Stupids * Fiesta Mischief! * Disney's Animal City * Hatboy and Hatgirl * Sapphire: Medieval Warrior Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Club Penguin''/''Club Penguin Island'' *''Puplock Holmes'' *''Spectrobes'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Guilty Party'' *''Heaven & Earth'' *''Jelly Car'' *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' *''Pure'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *''Turok'' *''Disney Emoji Blitz'' *''Tsum Tsum'' *''Disney Store'' *''Disney Mobile'' *''CrossGen'' *''The Kingdom Keepers'' *''The Zodiac Legacy'' *''Star Darlings'' *''Waterfire Saga'' *''Disney Zoog Comics'' *''Disney English'' *''Discover'' *''FamilyFun'' *''FamilyPC'' Disney Parks & Resorts * Walt Disney World ** Astro Orbiter ** The Barnstormer ** Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ** Country Bear Jamboree ** Enchanted Tiki Room ** Frontierland Shootin' Arcade ** Haunted Mansion ** It's a Small World ** Jungle Cruise ** Mad Tea Party ** Mickey's Philharmagic ** Space Mountain ** Splash Mountain ** Swiss Family Treehouse ** Tomorrowland Speedway ** Living with the Land ** Mission: SPACE ** Soarin' ** Spaceship Earth ** Test Track ** Fantasmic! ** Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith ** The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror ** Disney's Hollywood Studios ** Animal Kingdom ** Disney California Adventure ** Blizzard Beach ** Typhoon Lagoon ** Captain EO ** Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable ** Disney on Parade ** Disneyland Railroad ** The Enchanted Tiki Room ** Food Rocks ** Golden Zephyr ** Frontierland Shootin' Arcade ** Journey Into Imagination With Figment ** King Arthur Carrousel ** Main Street Electrical Parade ** Epcot ** Tomorrowland Transit Authority * Disney Parks Adventures * Disney Cruise Line * Disney Regional Entertainment ** DisneyQuest ** Club Disney ** ESPN Zone * Adventures by Disney * Disney Sports Enterprises ** runDisney * Disney Vacation Clubs * Walt Disney Imagineering * Tokyo DisneySea Marvel *''The Avengers'' **''New Avengers'' **''The Mighty Avengers'' **''Young Avengers'' *''Spider-Man'' **''Spider-Verse'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''X-Men'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Deadpool'' **''Deadpool Corps'' *''Marvel Knights'' *''Power Pack'' *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' *''Disney/Marvel Animated Universe'' **''Forbush Man'' **''Howard the Duck'' **''A-Bomb'' **''Squirrel Girl'' **''Devil Dinosaur'' **''Kamala Khan'' *''Nova Corps'' *''Excalibur'' *''Old Man Logan'' *''Marvel Tails'' The Jim Henson Company *''The Muppets'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Farscape'' *''Unstable Fables'' Jetix * A.T.O.M. * Dragon Booster * Get Ed * Pucca * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Yin Yang Yo! * Captain Flamingo * Monster Buster Club * Power Rangers (Disney series) * Ōban Star-Racers UTV Motion Pictures Guest Franchises *''Hotel Transylvania'' (with Sony's permission) *''Doraemon'' *''Foxtoons'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Fox Cartoons, Inc.'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Ice Age'' *''The Book of Life'' *''Rio'' *''Ferdinand'' *''The Story of The Face Paint'' *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' *''The Greatest Showman'' *''Marmaduke'' *''Fabian Fox Havoc!'' *''Wild Forces'' *''Percy Jackson'' *''Night at the Museum'' *''Isle of Dogs'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''The Tale of Face Paints'' *''Underdog'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven'' (with MGM's permission) *''Garfield'' (with Andrews McMeel Universal's permission) *''U.S. Acres'' *''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' *''The Hounds'' *''Archie'' (with Archie Comics' permission) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (with Sega's permission) *''Open Season'' (with Sony's permission) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (with Time Warner's permission) *''The Karate Kid'' (with Sony's permission) *''Inspector Gadget'' (with DHX Media's permission) *''Mega Man'' (with Capcom's permission) *''Power Rangers'' *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (with NAI Entertainment's permission) *''Goosebumps'' (with Scholastic's permission) *''Sherlock Holmes'' *''Evolution'' (with Sony's permission) *''King Kong'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Zorro'' (with Sony's permission) *''Rush Hour'' (with New Line Cinema's permission) Other *''Baby Einstein'' *ESPN *El Capitan Theater *Radio Disney *Movies Anywhere *Disney Music Group *Disney Store *Maker Studios *Times Square Studios *Reedy Creek Energy *BAMTech Category:Lists Category:Disney Legendary Battles Category:Franchises Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Crossovers